wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場
Lights, Camera, Action! is a Taiwanese Wiggles DVD released in 2006. Plot Intro - where the Taiwanese Wiggles and the Wiggly Friends are in Wiggly Animation setting up a show together. The Taiwanese Wiggles greet everyone and invite them to wiggle along. Song #1: Get Ready to Wiggle The Taiwanese Wiggles introduce the next song. Song #2: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy shows off her dance moves to Danny. Song #3: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance With Me?) Vivi and Samuel introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #4: Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation Arthur is with some of his young friends who are playing with clay. Most of all, hammering the clay is so much fun! Song #5: Joanie Works with One Hammer Arthur, Samuel and Vivi try to wake up Danny but it doesn't work. Song #6: Wake Up Danny! Samuel pretends to be an ant at a picnic. Song #7: Little Brown Ant - Wiggly Animation The Taiwanese Wiggles hear lots of outside sounds. But how could they figure out all of them? They can ride in the Big Red Car! Song #8: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) Captain Feathersword starts to tickle everybody, and he can't stop. He decides to do a pirate dance instead. Song #9: Captain Feathersword Samuel says it feels hot. Arthur offers him a glass of water. Song #10: Gulp Gulp - Wiggly Animation Arthur and Danny get ready for a Wiggly party. Song #11: Wiggly Party Arthur introduces Henry the Octopus and his underwater big band. Song #12: Henry's Underwater Big Band - Wiggly Animation Danny teaches everyone how to play the guitar. Song #13: Play Your Guitar With Danny Danny is at a train station, showing everyone a train. Song #14: Pufferbillies - Wiggly Animation Arthur introduces a traditional Jamaican Caribbean song that is fun to sing. Song #15: Brown Girl in the Ring Samuel is in the kitchen making vegetable soup, and tells everyone about all the types of vegetables in it. Song #16: Vegetable Soup - Wiggly Animation Vivi is with Claire, who shows off her Irish dance moves. Song #17: Di Dicki Do Dum Arthur and the kids use paint droppers to paint. It looks a bit like it's raining. Song #18: I Love it When it Rains Vivi introduces Captain Feathersword, who keeps saying "Well, blow me down." Song #19: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Song #20: Take A Trip Out On The Sea - Wiggly Animation Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance With Me?) #Uncle Noah's Ark (animation) #Joannie Works With One Hammer #Wake Up Danny! #Little Brown Ant (animation) #Let's Go! (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) #Captain Feathersword #Gulp Gulp (animation) #Wiggly Party #Henry's Underwater Big Band (animation) #Play Your Guitar With Danny #Pufferbillies (animation) #Brown Girl in the Ring #Vegetable Soup (animation) #Di Dicki Do Dum #I Love it When it Rains #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Take A Trip Out On The Sea (animation) Gallery File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening1.png|The Wiggles Logo File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening2.png|The Cartoon Taiwanese Wiggly Group File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening3.png|Lights File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening4.png|Camera File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening5.png|Action! File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening6.png|Wiggles! File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening7.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening8.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening9.png|Captain and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening10.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening11.png|Samuel and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening12.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening14.png|Arthur and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening15.png|Arthur's name File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening16.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening17.png|Danny's name File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening19.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening21.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening22.png Lights,Camera,Action!-TaiwaneseTitleCard.jpg|Title card ColorTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Color Transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)1.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)2.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)3.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)4.png|Danny waking up File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)5.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)6.png|ViVi, Samuel, and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)7.png|"Get Ready to Wiggle" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)8.png|Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)9.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)10.png|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)11.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)12.png|ViVi and Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)13.png|ViVi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)14.png|Captain and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)15.png|Danny and Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)16.png|Henry and Dorothy File:GuitarTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpeg|Guitar transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)17.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)19.png|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)21.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)23.png|Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)24.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)25.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)26.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)28.png|Captain Feathersword File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)29.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)30.png|Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)31.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)32.png|Benny and Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)33.png|Jeff and Brett File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)34.png RosesTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Roses transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)35.png|Danny and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)36.png|Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)37.png|Purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)38.png|Danny playing the purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)39.png|Jeff, Dorothy, and Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)40.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)41.png|Samuel playing the drums File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)42.png|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)43.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)44.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)45.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)46.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)47.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)48.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)49.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)50.png|Samuel and Danny TheWigglesLogoonCurtain(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|The Wiggles Logo on curtain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)51.png|Vivi and Samuel introducing Uncle Noah's Ark (Taiwanese Animation) File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)1.png|"Uncle Noah's Ark" (Wiggly Animation) (Mandarin) File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)1.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)2.png|Animated Danny and Animated Samuel File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Uncle Noah and the animals File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)16.png|The ducks File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)17.png|The cow File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)18.png|"Moo!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)19.png|The rooster File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)20.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)21.png|The tom-cat File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)22.png|The tom-cat knocking down a milk bottle File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)23.png|"Meow!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)24.png|The pig File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)25.png|The billy goat File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)26.png|The bullfrog File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)27.png|"Biggest rain we've ever had." File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Horse File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)31.png|Another cow File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)33.png|Chicken File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)34.png|Donkey File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)38.png|Uncle Noah File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)41.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)43.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)48.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)50.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)52.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)53.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)54.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)55.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)4.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)58.png|Dove File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)59.png|The sun File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)60.png|Uncle Noah, the animals, and the dove File:Wags'Paw-printsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)52.png|Arthur and the kids File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)53.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)54.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)55.png|"Joanie Works with One Hammer" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)56.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)57.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)58.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)59.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)60.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)61.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)62.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)63.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)64.png IMG_5613.jpg|Rainbow Guitar transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)65.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)66.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)67.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)68.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)69.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)70.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)71.png|"Wake Up, Danny!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)72.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)73.png|Danny in bed File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)74.png|Danny sleeping in bed File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)75.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)76.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)77.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)78.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)79.png|Danny and Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)80.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)81.png|Danny waking up File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)82.png File:CloudTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Cloud transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)83.png|Samuel and Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)84.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)85.png|"Little Brown Ant" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)86.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)87.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)88.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)89.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)90.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles playing their instruments File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)91.png|Animated Danny playing the purple Maton acoustic guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)92.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)93.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)94.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)95.png|Animated Samuel, Animated ViVi, and Animated Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)96.png|Animated Danny, Animated Samuel, and Animated ViVi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)97.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)98.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)99.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)100.png|Little Brown Ant winking his eye ColorTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Color Transition File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)1.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)2.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)3.png|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)4.png|The Big Red Car File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)5.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)6.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)7.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)8.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)9.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)10.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)11.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)12.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)13.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)14.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)15.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)16.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)17.png|Officer Beeples File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)18.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)19.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)20.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)21.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)22.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)23.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)24.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)25.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)26.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)27.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)28.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)29.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)30.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)31.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)32.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny sleeping File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)34.png IMG_5804.jpg|Double Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)135.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)136.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)137.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)138.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)139.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)140.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)141.png|Arthur, ViVi, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)142.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)143.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)144.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)145.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)146.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)147.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)148.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)149.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)150.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)151.png|"Captain Feathersword" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)152.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)153.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)154.png|Katty, Captain, and Lucy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)155.png|Ben and Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)156.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)157.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)158.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)159.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)160.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)161.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)162.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)163.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)164.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)165.png|Ben File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)166.png|Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)167.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)168.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)169.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)170.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)171.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)172.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)173.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)174.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)175.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)176.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)177.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)178.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)179.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)180.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles clapping File:FeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)181.png|Samuel hot File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)182.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)183.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)184.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)185.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)186.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)1.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)2.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)5.png|Animated Arthur drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)6.png|Animated Arthur and Animated Danny File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)7.png|Animated Samuel drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)8.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)9.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)10.png|Animated ViVi drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)11.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)12.png File:BalloonsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Balloons transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)187.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)188.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)189.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)190.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)191.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)192.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)193.png|Wags, Arthur, Dorothy, Sameuel, and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)194.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)195.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)196.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)197.png|Dorothy, Samuel, Henry, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)198.png|Captain and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)199.png WigglyParty-Taiwan2006.png|"Wiggly Party" File:GuitarTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpeg|Guitar transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)201.png|Arthur and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)202.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)203.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)204.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Fish File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Underwater Big Band File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Jellyfish playing the drums File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Walrus humming File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Electric Eel playing the Maton guitar File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Animated Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)9(Mandarin).png|The S.S. Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)10(Mandarin).png|Animated Danny and Animated Samuel File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)11(Mandarin).png|Animated Danny File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)12(Mandarin).png|Animated Captain Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Dolphins playing the trumpets File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Seahorse playing the glockenspiel File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Tortoise playing the timpani shell File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)17.png|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)18.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)19(Mandarin).png|Animated ViVi File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)20(Mandarin).png|Animated Arthur playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)21(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)22(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)23(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)24(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)40.png TheWigglesLogoonCurtain(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|The Wiggles Logo on curtain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)205.png|Danny and his purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)206.png|Danny playing his purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)207.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithDanny.png|"Play Your Guitar With Danny" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)209.png|The Wiggly Friends playing their Maton electric guitars File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)210.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)211.png|Danny, Samuel, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)212.png|Captain, Arthur, Samuel, and ViVi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)213.png|Samuel, ViVi, and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)214.png|Samuel and Captain holding Danny up File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)215.png|Danny playing his purple Maton electric guitar on the floor File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)216.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)217.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)218.png|Arthur playing his yellow Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)219.png|Samuel playing his blue Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)220.png|ViVi playing her red electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)221.png|ViVi, Danny, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)222.png File:Wags'Paw-printsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)223.png|Danny at the Central Park train station File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)224.png|The Wiggly train station File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)225.png|"Pufferbillies" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)226.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)227.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)228.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)229.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)230.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)231.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)232.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)233.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)234.png File:TheS.SFeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|The S.S. Feathersword transition File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)1.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)2.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)3.png|"Brown Girl in the Ring" File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)4.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)5.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)6.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)7.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)8.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)9.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)10.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)11.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)12.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)13.png File:WaveTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Wave transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)248.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles at Wiggle House File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)249.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)250.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)251.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)252.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)253.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)254.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)255.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)256.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)257.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)258.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)1.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain F. File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)2.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny, Animated ViVi, and Animated Carlos File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)4.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)5.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)6.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)7.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)8.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)9.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)10.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)11.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)12.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)13.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles playing their food instruments File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)14.png|Animated ViVi playing the eggplant keyboard File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)15.png|Animated Samuel playing the apple drums File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)16.png|Animated Danny playing the zucchini guitar File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)17.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)18.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)19.png|"Vegetable Soup" File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)20.png|Animated Samuel and Animated Captain File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)21.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)22.png|Animated Captain and Animated Danny File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)23.png|Animated ViVi and Animated Arthur File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)24.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)25.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)26.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)27.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)28.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)29.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)30.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)31.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)32.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)33.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)34.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)35.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)36.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)37.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)38.png File:Four-LeafCloverTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Four-leaf clover transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)259.png|Clare and ViVi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)260.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)261.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)262.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)263.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)264.png File:Four-LeafCloverTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Four-leaf clover transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)265.png|"Di Dicki Do Dum" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)266.png|The Irish Dancers File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)267.png|Dorothy Irish dancing File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)268.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)269.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)270.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)271.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)272.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)273.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)274.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)275.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)276.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)277.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)278.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)279.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)280.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)281.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)282.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)283.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)284.png IMG_5611.jpg|Balloon transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)285.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)286.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)287.png|"I Love it When it Rains" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)288.png|Henry and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)289.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)290.png|Danny playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)291.png|Dorothy and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)292.png|Dorothy ballet dancing File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)293.png|Samuel and ViVi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)294.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)295.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)296.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)297.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)298.png|ViVi and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)299.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)300.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)301.png|Captain playing the red Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)302.png|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)303.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)304.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)305.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)306.png|Samuel playing the drums File:FeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)307.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)308.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)309.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)310.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)311.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)312.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)313.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)314.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)315.png|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" (Wiggly Animation) File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)316.png|Seagull File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)317.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)318.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)319.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)320.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)321.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)322.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)323.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)324.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)325.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)326.png ColorTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Color Transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits4.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits5.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits6.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits7.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits8.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits9.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits10.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits11.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits12.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits14.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits15.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits16.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits17.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits19.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits21.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits23.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits24.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits25.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits26.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits28.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits29.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits30.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits31.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits32.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits33.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits34.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits35.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits36.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits37.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits38.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits39.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endboard.png|Endboard DannyVisitsAustralia.jpeg|Bonus Clip: Danny Visits Australia DannyVisitsAustralia2.png|A baby joey DannyVisitsAustralia3.png|A kangaroo DannyVisitsAustralia4.png|Danny and the kangaroos DannyVisitsAustralia5.png|Danny and the baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia6.png|A baby goat DannyVisitsAustralia7.png|The baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia8.png|Danny and a shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia9.png|A shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia10.png DannyVisitsAustralia11.png|Michelle, Danny and a snake DannyVisitsAustralia12.png|A snake DannyVisitsAustralia13.png|Danny talking about snakes DannyVisitsAustralia14.png DannyVisitsAustralia15.png DannyVisitsAustralia16.png|Danny and a Mohan tiger DannyVisitsAustralia17.png|A Mohan tiger DannyVisitsAustralia18.png DannyVisitsAustralia19.png DannyVisitsAustralia20.png DannyVisitsAustralia21.png DannyVisitsAustralia22.png DannyVisitsAustralia23.png DannyVisitsAustralia24.png|Danny and a freshwater turtle DannyVisitsAustralia25.png|A cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia26.png|Danny and Tom the Cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia27.png|A wombat DannyVisitsAustralia28.png|Danny and a wombat DannyVisitsAustralia29.png|Danny sleeping DannyVisitsAustralia30.png DannyVisitsAustralia31.png|Danny and the baby chicks DannyVisitsAustralia32.png DannyVisitsAustralia33.png|Danny and a cow DannyVisitsAustralia34.png DannyVisitsAustralia35.png DannyVisitsAustralia36.png DannyVisitsAustralia37.png|Danny and a freshwater crocodile DannyVisitsAustralia38.png DannyVisitsAustralia39.png DannyVisitsAustralia40.png DannyVisitsAustralia41.png DannyVisitsAustralia42.png DannyVisitsAustralia43.png|Danny and a dingo Promo Pictures ArthurinDisneyChannelAsiaPromoPicture.png|Arthur Trivia *The saturation/color of the video is slightly off on the DVD release. *Some of the transitions in this video are stretched out more compared to the ones used in TV Series 4 and 5. For example, the guitar transitions show more of the guitars and the purple background. *The full versions of the animated Taiwanese versions of Take A Trip Out On The Sea and Little Brown Ant can be seen here. *The animations for I Climb Ten Stairs, I'm A Cow, and Five Little Ducks did not appear at all in this video, despite appearing in both the Taiwanese and Australian Wiggles series. *Captain Feathersword and the prologue for Pufferbillies were filmed at Dreamworld. *Captain Feathersword is portrayed by Kaeng Chan in this video. *This was the last Taiwanese Wiggles video to be released, and the only video to not feature Anni or Carlos. *The video's opening sequence is animated, with title cards for the Mandarin Wiggles being shown in the following order: Arthur, Danny, Vivi & Samuel. Arthur is also shown holding paperwork with the names listed. *The tune to "Uncle Noah's Ark" is A instead of G. *This was the first and only Taiwanese video to be distributed by Catalyst Logic. *This is the only Taiwanese video to have end credits. *A copy of this DVD is currently hanging up for display at The Wiggles Exhibition at the Powerhouse Museum . * The background illustration from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport is reused in Joannie Works With One Hammer, as well as the prologue for Brown Girl In The Ring. *"Di Dicki Do Dum" is the only song to have a transition between a prologue to the song (Clover transition) **In addition, it is mainly the same video used in Here Comes the Big Red Car, however the background during Dorothy dancing is changed to a stage, instead of the background from Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport. *"Take A Trip Out On The Sea " is the only song to not have a prologue. *There is no ending scene after Take A Trip Out On The Sea, just the end credits of the video. * John Field's name is missing from the song credits on Vegetable Soup. Cover File:Lights,Camera,Action!-TaiwaneseDVDCase.jpg|Case File:Dfd18e75-c58a-4b1a-95c0-f086c9d22370.jpg|Spine]] File:A.jpg|Back cover D5a52d54-667c-4c7b-af1a-993c5ec24159.jpg|Discs and Booklet File:The Mandarin Wiggles - Lights Camera Action (FULL VIDEO)|Full Video Tape Category:Wiggles videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:Rare Wiggles music videos Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Videos